If $9a + 6b + 4c = 7$, what is $-24b - 16c - 36a$ ?
Solution: $= -36a - 24b - 16c$ $= (-4) \cdot (9a + 6b + 4c) $ $= (-4) \cdot (7) $ $= -28$